We are one team
by Same As I Am
Summary: The titans are growing up. Robin and Starfire are an item, Raven has a new look which Beast boy is noticing, and Cyborg keeps disappearing. Meanwhile and old foe wants not only revenge, but power, and they want it now. Takes place over a year after Tokyo. Read if you'd like! Reviews/flames welcome!:)
1. Chapter 1: something new

Chapter 1: new looks

Raven opened the package she'd received from the Justice Uniform Supplier. She gazed at her new uniform. She thought she'd deserved a new one after spending all those years meditating to gain full control of her emotions. This new look represented how she had changed over the years, and was no longer just the creepy girl. She was a strong, fearless Heroine, just like any one else in the Titans.

One year and 4 months had passed since the Titans' famous return from Tokyo. And a year and 4 months since Beast boy had last seen Terra.

Raven began to try on her new she did, she couldn't help but to think of all that had changed since Robin and Starfire become official and Raven decided To take Japanese classes. Cyborg Had built a new T-ship, Beast boy had grown 2 inches. Speaking of Beast boy, she had to admit she was worried about the young changeling. Just before they left for Japan. She and Beast boy had a heart to heart. Beast boy kept calling himself pathetic for not letting her go. And rather than making some crude remark about how he was wrong to trust her and that it was his fault, She said, "You're not pathetic, Garfield. You just really liked her. I know things change, but maybe this time they changed for the better. If you really did care for her, you'd let her live the happy life she has now. As should you."

After that Beast boy was silent for a moment, then stood up, and tossed the heart shaped case he'd made her into the water. The two smiled at each other, then came back inside the tower. Since that day, Raven had a new respect for the green boy.

Raven finished changing into her new uniform. She walked in front of the mirror to observe herself. The uniform was navy blue, had short sleeves, and calf length boots. It was still a leotard like her last one. Though this one had a hood but no cloak, and no longer had a simple red broach, but two golden 'buckles' on the sides. It flattered her curves, which had filled out much recently. She pulled on her hand-length gloves which still consisted of a red gem for each hand.

Raven walked out of her room, to meet her friends who were waiting to see her new uniform. Raven hoped they'd except it. She hated facing rejection from her friends. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint them, for they were what she valued most. Yes, even Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Oh friend Raven, you look glorious!" Said Starfire once Raven entered the Ops room. Starfire squeezed raven in a hug and whispered, "I'm am most happy you no longer wear, 'the cloak'." "Uhhh... Thanks Star." Said raven, trying to breath.

"You look nice in it, Raven. It suits you" said Robin, who had changed his uniform just last week. It was now red and mostly black, but wasn't like the YJ version of his uniform. It was more like RedX's suit, but no X's and a cape. Raven thought it was much better than his old traffic light.

"Lookin' fine little lady! Am I right, BB?" Said Cyborg while Beast boy just stood there, mouth agape, at Raven. "BB? Beast boy? Beast boy!" Said Cyborg, hitting him in the back if his head. "Wha'-Huh? Uh...y-yeah Rae! It looks nice, really nice!" Beast boy stuttered, staring at Raven.

_Holy bananas she looks hot!_ thought beast boy. He couldn't help but to stare at her. "Do you all really like it?" Asked Raven, worried. "Of course, friend!" Said Starfire, twirling around in the air.

Raven smiled. _It's a start _She thought.

* * *

Time: 9:46pm

Date:11/26/13

Area: H.I.V.E Academy, Uptown Steel City

"Sir! there is no remains of the sinister Brother Blood, Sir!"

"No remains? Hmmm... What do you suggest we do about this, Mr. Galtry?"

"Whoever fails to find a needed supplier can not repeat such an action..."

"It will not happen again, Sir!"

"No. I can guarantee you that..."

A button was pushed. Then all that could be heard was a blood curdling shriek.


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares

'Ello govana'! Just so you know some of my chapters are kind of based off of Limey802 on Devinart's series glimpses. That's why i kind of made bb a perv because that's what he Did in the series. Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

_The wind howled and the water churned and tossed as the rain poured down. The small boat was like a rag doll that the sea threw around. Along with the people inside of it. _

_"Mama! Mommy! I'm scared!" Yelled a little boy, no older than 8. There was something different about this boy. He was green. He could also turn into animals, but only small ones. "Garfield! Garfield baby! Get yourself out of here! Turn into a Little bird and fly away! Everything will be alright! Just go!" Said the woman in the boat. "But mom, what about-" "Garfield. Get yourself somewhere safe, alright? Please, do it for us." Said the man in the boat, who was trying to control the flood water. "But what about you guys?" Said the little boy. "Don't worry about us, sweetie. You're gonna be o.k." Said the woman. _

_Suddenly a huge wave came over the boat. "Garfield! Now!" Shouted the man. The boy obeyed. He turned into a chickadee, the first bird that came to his mind. As he flew off, he Called out to his parents in Swahili The boat was demolished to pieces and those pieces came over a waterfall. The last thing the couple heard was "Mama! Baba! Hakuna!"_

**Translation: "Mommy! Daddy! No!"**

Beast boy awoke from his nightmare of his parents' death. He often had dreams reliving his worst memory. It haunted him, horrified him. Because of that incident, he never found a cure for his "illness" or mutation. He never understood what it was like to have a real, solid family. Sure, Mento and Elasta-girl Made good parents who loved him, but they were still heroes, and had their own Priorities. Especially Mento. He was harsh towards the young changeling. He drilled him, toughened him, He never shed a tear or made a joke. When he joined the Titans, that was a new freedom, to be himself. Even though he was criticized for it at times.

Beast boy wiped the sweat and tears off of his face And sighed. He was almost 100% sure nobody had ever felt the same as he did. He knew Robin's parents were dead, but he was never abused by his own uncle, or forced to be without emotion. Robin could never understand. Sure, Batman may not've been father of the year, but he still provided for his only adoptive son. I mean, he was a millionaire. And a famous superhero! Key word famous. While his dad was on the justice league, Beast boy was on the Doom Patrol, a band of freaks.

As for the other Titans, he didn't know. Starfire's parents, though she didn't see them often, were still around, not to mention royalty. Plus she had her 'nanny' or whatever he was called. Cy's mom was gone, but his dad was still around. But Raven... She never told. There was nothing in her records on her childhood. And he had seen those records. Of course, she'd never tell me. She and him may be cool now, but if she hasn't told Robin or Cyborg, there was no way she'd tell Him. Of course, he knew he could trust Raven. Heck, she was probably the most reliable person on the planet. As for Beast boy, the only secrets he could keep were his own. And maybe even Raven's, since he cared about her so much.

* * *

Raven was having a nightmare of her own. But not about the past like usual. This... she didn't know where it came from. A vision perhaps? She hoped not. She hoped this would never happen in the future...

_Raven shivered in the cold. It was a blizzard all around her. Snow, ice, debris. Parts of... The Titans Tower? No. This can't be happening. She saw a grave stone also floating in the wind. It was marked: Princess Kor'iander "Starfire" of Tameran. Raven turned to find a bird-a-rang flying by only to crumble into flames. What was going on? What did this mean?_

_ Then, darkness. Everything vanished. Raven heard a baby cry. Out of the blue, there was a baby, only a few months old, at Raven's feet. Raven on instinct picked the tiny child up. She noticed The baby had something strung on its neck. Raven examined it. A Yin-Yang symbol. But this one was different. This one was half blue and half green. Suddenly, Raven's body was covered in blood and she heard a roar. A familiar one. One of the Beast._

Raven awoke panting and shivering. Her covers had Been practically shoved off the bed From all her tossing and turning. Raven got up to go to the kitchen for some herbal tea. When she got there, she was surprised to find a tangled Beast boy sitting on the counter Drinking what looked like... her tea?

"Uhhh, hi?" Said Raven. "What are you drinking?" Beast boy jumped when he saw her. "Oh! Hey, Rae! Didn't see ya there..." He said, almost spilling his drink. "Is that my tea?" She asked suspiciously. "Uh, heh-heh, yeah. I figured that since you use it to calm your nerves that maybe it'd work for me..." He responded. "Why would you need to 'calm your nerves'." She said. "Had a nightmare." He said simply. "Oh...me too..." She said. "What was it about?" "You don't wanna know" "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." Silence. Beast boy sighed. "My parents" he muttered. "What?" She asked, not hearing him. "My damn parents!" He yelled. Raven was taken aback by his tone. "I'm sorry" she said softly. "I can understand if you don't want to tell me, but what happened To them?" Beast boy sighed again. "If I do, will you tell me what happened to yours?" Raven was shocked. "Let's tell each other in the morning. We both need sleep." He nodded. With that, Raven made her tea, and beast boy slept on the couch


	3. Chapter 3: the awakening

"Robin! Help!" Called out Starfire, who was being tossed around in the creatures tentacles. The Titans were battling the massive creature late that night. Starfire had tried to reason with it and ended up covered in tentacles.

"Starfire!" The boy wonder called out. He shot several black powder bullets at the monster. Eventually the thing exploded, covering everyone in green goo. And also sending Star falling to the ground.

Robin luckily caught her in time. "Star? Star are you ok?" He asked her, cuddling his girlfriend in his arms. She moaned then fell unconscious.

* * *

"Star? Starfire? Babe are you ok?" Said Robin as Starfire awoke. "Mmmmggnhhhh... Robin? What happened?" She said, slowly getting up. They were the only two in the infirmary, given the rest of the Titans had gone to bed.

"That squid creature. It attacked you and you fell to the ground. But I took care of it." he said. "Oh, Thank you boyfriend Robin!" Said Starfire. The two were about to kiss when they heard a smal 'ahem' behind Them.

The two broke apart immediately to find Cyborg smirking behind them. "Now y'all don't haft to stop on my account." He said, folding his arms. "Privacy much?" Growled Robin, blushing. "Sorry man, I was about to check up on Star. But she seems perfectly fine now." He said, his grin widening. "Whatever, I'm goin to bed." Said Robin, muttering curses as he stomped out the door.

Starfire looked away from Cyborg in embarrassment. "Sorry I came at a bad time, princess." He said, eyes softening. "It is alright friend" she responded, sighing. "Something wrong?" He asked. "Well, not really. It is not a matter I should discuss..." "Star you know you can tell me anything, right?" "Yes, this I know. But this is more of a matter I would discuss with Raven." "Oh. I totally understand. Well you need your rest. Good night, girl." "Good night to you as well, Cyborg."

~Meanwhile with Raven~

"Yin-Yangs...Blue and Green...A...Baby? This makes no sense." She said, rubbing her temples. She had been trying to figure her vision for the past few days. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. There was nothing in her books or past visions that had anything to do with what she had seen. That was what scared her. All she knew was that, as she hated to admit it, Starfire's death, possibly Robin's fallout, the Titans tower could possibly mean the end of the team, and the Beast must hurt her and that baby at some point, where ever it came from...

Raven gave up thinking of it for now. She couldn't handle it right now. She had been studying for hours upon hours in hopes of preventing...it. Truthfully because, it scared her. Chilled her to the bone. Even more so than the time the team watched wicked scary. She shuddered at the memory. She felt even more useless without her powers.

Just then, the Alarms went off. She looked at her clock. 4:00am. Great.

* * *

When the team arrived, they found an army of Slade bots. But this was different. Why would a Slade bot have a red, dripping smile painted on its face?

Robin was first to attack. He, being the most affected by the villain, naturally wanted to be the first to attack. He threw his bombs and 'rangs at the robots, slicing them with his Bo-staff. Beast boy rolled his eyes and muttered, "show off"

The other Titans soon jumped in. Beast boy jumped atop the bots as a T-Rex, crushing the attackers. Raven began her common attack, but suddenly she stopped. She thrashed back and forth, letting go of her black energy and falling to the ground.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast boy, running towards her. But he was too late. The Slade bots were already firing at her. This made him angry. Very angry. Not only was his friend and leading girl defenseless, but was hurt too. And those things wouldn't stop hurting her. He could do nothing about it. _How dare they touch her! Our mate! Let me at them! _Roared his inner Beast. Lately he was getting harder and harder to control. And now, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Beast boy growled inhumanly. His uniform began to tear. "Yo, B! What's wrong, man?" Called Cyborg. But beast boy didn't listen. He continued to shift into the animalistic creature. Finally, Beast boy wasn't Beast boy. He was the Beast.

The beast roared, charging at the bots furiously. He tore them apart. When he was finished he picked up Raven in his teeth and growled at the rest of the Titans. With that he ran off Into the night.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of whimpering and the feel of a tongue on her stomach. She opened her eyes to find a green-furred beast licking the wound on her stomach. She was shocked at first but didn't show it and waited for the Beast to notice she had awaken. When he was done licking, he looked to her and saw she was awake. She smiled at the familiar creature and he nuzzled her cheek. "Hello again" she whispered.

She looked into his eyes. There was barely a trace of beast boy. That would explain his affection. She looked around the Where she was. It was Terra's cave.

She worried what the Titans would think When they found her and the Beast alone in an abandon cave. With a flesh wound. Robin would go berserk. He had to turn back soon.

Raven looked over to the Beast and saw that he was asleep. She gently put a calming spell on him and he slowly faded into normal Beast boy. Though he was still asleep. She scratched him behind the ear and he purred. She smiled at the adorable scene in front of her. Ok, so yes, she did find him cute. She no longer accepted denial, but only the truth. She wasn't madly in love with him, but she felt some strong, pure emotion towards the green teen. And if the past events actually meant something, he felt the same.

The peaceful moment was interrupted By a loud, evil cackle. It rang out loud throughout the cavern. "Hello?" Said raven, trying to stand up but couldn't out of weakness. Beast boy woke up too. Well she'd have some explaining to do.

"Rae? What's going going on? Why are we- Oh my God what happened to you!?" He yelled. "You turned into the Beast in battle. I was injured and you brought me here." She responded. "Oh no. Rob's gonna think I did this!" He said. The cackle came again, even more crazed than before. This time a tall, dark shadow followed it, making a dark mark on the cave's floor.

"Who's there?!" Growled Beast boy, standing protectively in front of Raven. "Oh come now young Logan." said a voice. "It's not like you to forget your own family".


	4. Chapter 4: Galtry

Beast boy gasped. _No. Not him! It can't be him!_ he thought. It couldn't be the cursed man who made his childhood a living hell. Whom he'd thought to be dead. _Why me? Why now?!_

The shadow belonged to His uncle Galtry. A man who would gain his brother's (Beast boy's dad's) fortune if Beast boy died. He decided to take matters into his own hands, and tried to kill Beast boy, or at that time Garfield, himself. That was why Beast boy had to join the Doom Patrol. Why he'd worn a mask that whole time. This man set the coordinates on his parents' boat to fall down that waterfall. This man used the boy as a slave thief, abusing him and his powers.

Raven noticed Beast boy's horrified expression. He must know something she didn't of the man approaching them. "Beast boy? Are you ok?" She asked, trying to get up. "Rae. We gotta get out of here. Now." He said. Before she could respond, he turned into a Sasquatch and picked her wounded body up, carrying her out of the cave. "Leaving so soon, nephew?" Called the man. He pointed a gun at Beast boy and pulled the trigger Several times. He missed the first few times but one hit the green creature on its leg. It cried out in pain, but continued to carry his friend out of the cave.

When they were a good distance from the cavern, Beast boy morphed back to a human and collapsed on the ground. "Beast boy! Are you ok?" Asked raven. He hugged his bleeding leg, clamming his teeth closed in pain. A cooling glow came from her fingers. She placed it on his leg, and began to heal. "No. Rae you gotta heal yourself..." He whispered beginning to drift off. "It's fine." She whispered. "You're more important.

Suddenly, a net was cast over Beast boy. Raven jumped up in surprise And anger. Robin came up behind Raven and spoke into his communicator. "Ok, Cy, we got the Beast. Let's take Raven home before he can hurt her again." Raven was about to abject, when he sweeper her up bridal style and carried her to the R-cycle and drove off. Raven passed out on the way there.

* * *

"I can't believe that son of a bitch!" Growled Robin, seeing all the scars over Raven's body. Both she and Beast boy were unconscious and in the infirmary. Robin believed that Beast boy was the one who scarred Raven. Robin truly hated that Beast. Even if it was really Beast boy. That thing was corrupted, evil, dangerous, had no sense of discipline, and was nothing more than a wild animal, According to Robin.

"Rob, man. It was a gun shot wound, not an animal attack that caused the gash. Beast boy-" Cyborg said. "Turned into that monster and dragged her away!" Yelled Robin. "Who knows what else he did? He- _It _could have made it worse! You saw its spit on the wound! He could've held her hostage for days if we hadn't come! It could-" "Robin please stop! Beast boy is our friend and would not harm Raven! Right?" Said Starfire.

"Oh. So I'm an 'it' now, huh?" Said a venomous voice from behind them. Beast boy had spoken. Robin folded his arms And turned to the changeling. "Well you sure are acting like one." He spat. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Growled Beast boy. "It means you need to stop acting like that filthy animal!" yelled Robin. "Ya think I wanted to, huh?! That _thing _is part of me, Robin! I can't control it! It controls me! There's nothing I can do about it, _Sir._ And if I'm on this team, you're gonna haft to learn how to deal with it, Dick!" He yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Beast boy was rarely angry. Nor used Robin's real name. In fact no one did. Only Starfire did when the couple was alone. Beast boy forced himself up to limp over to Raven. "I would blame myself too. If I didn't know who did this. Those jacked-up Slade bots did. And like last time, I did it to save her." He stated firmly. No one had ever heard Beast boy, king of jokes, talk so serious before. Except for when it came to Terra.

Every one just stood in silence for a moment. Finally Cyborg broke the silence. "Beast boy. We know _you_ would never hurt Raven. But the _other _guy. He might." He said. Beast boy glared at his best friend. "Are you saying you're taking _his _side on this?!" he growled, gesturing to Robin. "Jesus, I thought you above all people would trust me! I thought all of you trusted me!" He yelled, almost turning into a roar at the end. "Woah. Calm down, B. I'm not saying-" Cy started. "No, Cyborg. You're right. It is dangerous." Stated Robin. Starfire gasped. "Robin you are being unkind." She whispered.

"C'mon, guys. Let's give Rae some air." Said Cyborg. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg left the room, leaving Beast boy and Raven alone.

* * *

_"They will return. The will conquer. They will Contaminate." Chanted a deep voice in the air. Raven was having another nightmare/vision. And a very vivid one. Around her was nothing but snow, ice, and debris. Shadows were cast upon the Icy ground. Some slummed and hunched. Behind them came massive, monstrous creatures. Cries of pain rang through the windy air. Followed by the venomous roars of an unknown creature. Drops of blood stained the gray snow and frost. The chant grew louder and louder each time it was repeated. The red stains in the snow read, THIS IS YOUR FUTURE._

Raven's eyes opened, revealing to her, her room. _What was that all about. _She thought.

She remembered earlier that day with the mysterious man and the Beast. Thank God that was over. She worried what Robin would or has said to Beast boy over the matter. Robin always hated the Beast. What if he blamed Beast boy for her wound?

Speaking of her wound, it was covered in bandages and almost healed. She must have spent all that time healing herself since she passed out. Maybe the Beast's spit actually helped with the healing, as gross as it sounds.

Raven heard the sound of breathing coming from the floor. She leaned over to find a green lab sleeping on the ground. She half-smiled when she realized it was Beast boy. She scratched the dog behind the ears and he woke up with a jolt. Beast boy turned back to human and smiled down at her. "Hey" he said simply, happy she hadn't killed him for sneaking in her room. "Hello" she said.

"You were in the infirmary earlier. I thought you'd like it in here better." He said. "Thank you." She said. She could sense there was more he wanted to say. "What is it?" She asked. "What?" He said. "Beast boy. I can sense there's something you want to get off your chest. Now quit beating around the bush. Tell me." "I... It's stupid." "If it were stupid it wouldn't be giving you so much trouble." He sighed. Raven tried another approach. "Ok, I'll get something off my chest, then you tell me." He nodded. "I like you." "Huh?!" "I do. And I hope you like me too, because if not, this conversation would be pointless." She stated.

Beast boy started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Raven said, annoyed. "Rae. Of course I like you. A lot! Why do you think I spent all this time trying to get you to smile?" He said. "You mean annoying me?" She said, irritated. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I laughed. I really do like you though, Rae. Honest." He said. Some of Raven's irritation vanished. "Really?" She said. "Yes." "Good. Cause then this would be awkward." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Beast boy was shocked. "Wait. Does this mean that, y'know, you and me are..." "In a relationship? Yes. Being the 'ladies' man' you claim to be I thought you could tell." She mused. "Oh, very funny, _babe. _I'm gonna go tell Cy." He said, walking towards the door.

She stopped him with her powers. "First of all, don't call me babe. Second, we haft to keep this secret. If Robin finds out, he'll flip a switch. Understood?" She stated. "Yes ma'am!" squeaked Beast boy, giving her a salute and nodding. With that he left her room, skipping down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: The call

Cyborg drove home from her house late that night. He hadn't told the other Titans about her. Beast boy would make fun of him. Star would go hyper-enthusiastic. And Robin just wouldn't approve. He had to keep their relationship secret. Especially from her ex.

* * *

(The next morning)

Raven came downstairs, expecting to find Cyborg making bacon and waffles. To her disappointment, she was the only one awake.

_I guess I'll cook it myself._ She thought, Getting out the waffle mix. Cyborg had given her lessons on how to cook decent meals. But she wasn't going to take any chances while he wasn't around.

After successfully making 4 batches of waffles, she began to chow down on her favorite food of all time. She never hah anything like waffles In Azarath. Where she came from, most food was similar to colonial American dishes. Considering Azarath got most of their produce imported from earth. Though her old home had some original dishes as well. Roasted Zenla pepper stew Was one. Or creamed tomato stuffed arkan (an animal that roamed the land their). (A/N: totally made these up!) She sighed at the memories of these dishes, and where she had eaten them.

"'Mornin'" came voice entering the kitchen. "Good morning Robin." Said Raven, not having to turn around to know it was him. "Where's Cy?" He asked, taking a waffle. "Dunno. He's usually up by now." She replied, continuing to scorf down her breakfast.

"Um, Raven? There's something I wanna speak with about before anyone else comes down..." He said, looking at the floor.

"Yes?" She said. "I-I've been thinking about the whole Beast thing and, do you think it's possible that... He could... You know... Sort of let his emotions take over to become the Beast?" He asked.

Raven stopped eating. "Well, it depends on the emotions, Robin."

"Do you think that it could possibly be an emotion _other _than anger?"

"I don't know. That's more of a question to ask Cyborg or _him_ ." she said, giving Robin a look. He sighed. "I guess. I'll go ask Cy later. Thanks anyway." He said, leaving the room.

_Yikes... _she thought. _Some people can hold onto __a grudge..._

* * *

(Unknown)

"When do we strike, Sir?" "Soon, Nigel, soon. I'm thinking of starting off... Small first. Then, you shall have your moment of glory." "Yes Sir. Can you inform me of your plan, Sir?" "Of course my dear boy. My father always told me when killing a life, you must start from the heart... And that's exactly what I plan to do to him..."

* * *

Beast boy awoke at 10:00am that morning. "Wow! I'm early!" He said joyfully. _Why do I sound like Starfire today? _he thought, speaking of his cheerfulness. _Oh yeah! Raven agreed to be my lady friend! Sweet! _he thought, doing a sucker punch in the air. He'd liked her for over 6 months now, a couple months after Tokyo.

He heard a movie was coming out based on their trip. It probably wasn't nearly as awesome as the actual event.

Beast boy walked out if his room passing Robin on the way. They said nothing to each other nor looked at each other. But he could've sworn he'd glanced at him.

When he walked in the kitchen he found raven drinking her tea, sitting on the countertop. He couldn't believe his luck! "'Ello mon ami!" He said, giving her his signature grin. "Good morning, Garfield." she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sooo..." He said, thinking of a way to start conversation. "What're we gonna do for our first date?!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Not so loud. And I dunno. That classic dinner date's an option though I'm not a fan if the traditions..." She said, not looking at him. "Or maybe the carnival." The two were silent for a moment. Raven realized the affect of what she had just said. That was where He and Terra had their first date.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't of-" she started. "No. It's cool, Rae. I'm not exactly over what happened, but it shouldn't haft to make things awkward for Us Or anyone else. The carnival's a good idea, but it'd just be hard for our _first _date." He said. Raven nodded. She knew he'd never entirely over Tara, and she respected that. Even though in her mind Terra was a cruel traitor, she knew she was much more to Beast boy, and she wished she could see Terra from his point of view. Then maybe she'd understand.

There was a pause till Raven broke it. "So, dinner I guess?" She said, making eye contact with him. He smiled. "Dinner it is." He said.

* * *

(Unknown)

"Hello operator. If you could give me the number of Jack Napier, please? Thank you.".

-beep-beep-beep-bope-beep-

"Hello, sir." "Who is this?!" "The name is Nicholas Galtry. And I would like to offer you revenge."

"And who would I be getting Revenge on, Nicky?" "An old friend..."

* * *

"Um, hey Star? You in there?" Said Raven, knocking on her friend's door. "Yes, friend Raven?" She said, opening her door, exited that Raven had pursued her company for once. "Hey, um... Remember when you said you might wanna go to the mall together?" She said, looking at the floor. Starfire's eyes grew huge with joyful excitement. "Yes?" "Well, I was thinking...(sigh) that it might be nice... To go with you...today..." "OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Friend Raven!" She squealed, giving her friend a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh...Star...Can't...Breathe..." Raven gasped. "Oh. I apologize friend. Come! We must get ready for our adventuring to the mall of shopping!" She said, letting her go and running to get changed in her room. Raven sighed. This had better be worth it.

-in raven's room-

Raven looked through her citizen's clothes. She mostly owned hoodies and jeans, but had a few decent outfits too. She decided on a lacy tank top with a leather jacket, boots, and skinny jeans. When she entered the ops room she found Starfire in a short, pink frock and sandals.

"Are you ready to do the heading out, friend?" She asked. "Yeah, let's go." Said Raven, taking flight.

- the mall-

"Oh! What a beautiful variety of dresses they have here!" Said Starfire. _Let's just get this over with t_hought Raven. The two were buying dresses for an upcoming dance at Titans East's tower.

"Here, Raven. I believe this will look glorious on you!" She said, holding up a purple mini-dress. "Yeah...that's not really my thing, Star." She responded. That dress was a nice color, but she knew she'd look like a slut wearing it. "How about this one? It will flatter your bust and hips." Star suggested. Raven turned red. Sure, she had a nice figure, but that didn't mean Star had to yell it out loud in a public place. Though it was a beautiful dress...

"Oh, Raven you look most beautiful!" Exclaimed Starfire. Raven had just come out of the changing room. The dress was a violet, lace-lined dress

Raven hoped Beast boy, or Gar as she called him in private, would like it. It was a big step for her, wearing more feminine clothes. What if he didn't except the new her?

When the two got home they found bb & Cy playing guitar hero With Beast boy actually winning. "Oh yeah! New high score!" yelled Beast boy. "Aw, c'mon! How are you s o good at this?!" Asked Cy. "Talent, amigo. Oh hey ladies!" Said Beast boy to his friends. "Hello glorious friends! Raven and I have done the buying of the dresses!" Said Starfire.

"Dude. Rae in a dress? Man that is too good!" Said Cyborg, laughing. Smoke came out of Raven's ears. Beast boy's jaw just dropped.


	6. Chapter 6: the Date

-one week later-

Beast boy had never been more nervous in his life. God, he was scared. This was his first official date. Well, second, but we all know how _that _went.

He wore a purple collared shirt, black tie, and a leather jacket. Starfire and Robin went out to visit Batman while Cy went on one of his mystery rides. Therefore, the coast was clear for the couple.

It was a good thing the two had kissed a few times before now, or this would be twice as awkward. They were all small, chaste kisses. Short and sweet as one might say.

He decided to check in with the Beast before he left, to make sure he didn't recreate one of the changeling's dreams. He blushed at the thought of them. The worst part was that he enjoyed them. A lot. It didn't take a genealogist like Cy to know the Beast's intentions with Raven.

Beast boy closed his eyes and tried to tap into the Beast's mind. He reached it immediately, finding the beast in human form sleeping ruggedly on a couch. Occasionally he would groan and flinch. Beast boy nudged him on the shoulder. '' Wake up.'' he stated. 'c'mon get up! dude!" the Beast finally awoke. he looked at beast boy with anger. ''the hell do you want?'' he growled. ''I was having he best dream about our mate''. Beast boy flinched. he knew about the kind of dreams the creature would have, which meant Beast boy would have the same ones tonight. '' I don't have time for this i'm in a hurry.'' ''What's your deal? got a hot date?'' ''yes, actually.'' The Beast smirked. ''with whom?'' ''Raven. and if you screw it up i'll-'' ''you'll what? muffle me to death? relax kid. since this is only you _first _date with the girl we _both _want. I wont take control.'' Beast boy sighed in relief. ''Enjoy your date, kid.'' said the Beast.

beast boy left his inner animal's domain and walked out of his room down to the Ops center. their he found the beautiful girl who had become his girlfriend. raven wore a simple V-neck black dress with sort sleeves. ''hey'' he said, awestruck at seeing raven in a dress for the first time. ''hi.'' she said. ''you look- I mean- wow...'' he said. raven blushed. ''i'll take as a compliment. thank you. you don't look so bad yourself'' she said. ''thanks. you ready to go?'' he asked. ''sure lets go''

the two got on the moped that beast boy got from his fan girls in Tokyo. raven held on to him as he drove. they had done this before, but now it was different. now raven wasn't afraid to hold on tight.

beast boy, or Gar, as he was tonight, planned on having the date in a place he hadn't been to in a while. it was just outside jump city, where he lived temporarily in between the time he left the Doom Patrol and joined the titans. it was in the woods by a lake. a small shack was there. that was were beast boy ate the food he found in the forest and slept alone. but he wouldn't be alone anymore. now he had her.

they reached the spot. the had to walk a little while threw the forest, but it wasn't long until they found it. Garfield had set up food there a couple of hours before. he wanted to make it... special. like her. Raven took a seat by a picnic table covered in a white cloth and unlit candles. Garfield took out a picnic basket from the shack and placed its containments on the table. ''Is it too plain?'' he asked. ''no of course not. I like simple.'' she said, smiling. it was a meal of French bread and herbal spreads. something they both could enjoy. They chatted and told childhood stories together. some of them got raven to laugh, an accomplishment on Gar's part.

Finally the two ran out of bread and things to eat. they were caught in awkward silence. ''hey, c'mere I wanna show you something'' he said, taking her hand. she followed him down to the shore. he took off is shoes, tie, and jacket. ''what are you doing?'' she asked. ''c''mon. he said, walking to the shore. ''Gar are you-'' she started. he held out his hand. ''trust me''

and she did. she swam into the water. she hadn't been swimming in years. it felt nice to feel the cool water on her skin. she looked around. Gar had vanished. ''Gar? hello? where are-'' all of the sudden gar jumped out of the water, splashing his date. he laughed at her shock. ''Garfield! don't do that!'' she yelled. Gar received a ton of water on his head thanks to her powers. They continuously splashed and tackled each other, occasionally kissing. Finally the sunset came. "We should get going. Robstar should home soon" said Raven. "Wait. Let's just watch this."

The two sat on a rock, watching the pink and orange sky. "So... How'd i do?" Asked Gar. "It was perfect. Thank you." She said. She ran her hand through her wet hair. "Beautiful" he whispered, though she couldn't hear him. Finally, when it began to grow dark. She took her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go home." She whispered.

"ok. I'll teleport us upstairs so we can shower." She said as they entered the garage. Garfield stopped in his tracks. "Whoa, Rae. I didn't know you were taking things so fast." He said, smirking. Raven rolled her eyes. "Separate showers, Garfield." She stated. "It's ok Rae. Plenty of ladies have said the same thing to me." he said cheekily. She silently took his hand and they teleported.

"I highly doubt any girl has said _that _to you" "it's ok to be jealous, Rae" the two argued, walking to her door. "Maybe when the team gets home we can...oh my God." She said, opening her door. She found her room to be torn and ruffled. "The hell happened here?" Beast boy muttered. They walked inside, staying close To each other. The walls were covered in claw marks, her furniture and books wrecked. But the worst of it all was the message.

"_CONSIDER THIS A WARNING MY PRETTY"_


	7. Chapter 7: Trust and blame

"We need to call Robin." Stated Raven. Beast boy nodded. Raven took out her communicator and Robin appeared on her screen. "Hey Raven. What's up?" He said. "Robin. You've got to get back to the tower. Something destroyed my room and they left a message." She said. "What? What do you mean?! Who did it?" "I don't know. All they did was carve: _consider this a warning my pretty. _What's that supposed to mean?" "Hmm, I don't know. I'll be down there soon. Don't. Go. Anywhere. You need to stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." With that, he hung up.

"We'd better get changed." She said. "Yeah" he responded.

After getting changed (in separate rooms, pervs!) they found Robin already outside Raven's room, searching for clues. "Hmm. Do you have any enemies that are part animal?" He asked Raven. "Well, there's Adionos. But there's been no report of his escape." She responded. "Where was Beast boy during this?" "With me. We were... Hanging out." She said. Robin scribbled something into his notebook. "You can either stay in Terra's old room or in the Ops room. I'll have Cyborg do some work in here." he said. "Thank you." She muttered, picking up the remains of her books and furniture.

"So what'd he want?" Asked Beast boy. "Well, I think he and I believe Adionos had something to do with this, considering the claws." She said as she entered her Boyfriend's room. Beast boy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the villain's name. His rivalry with that criminal went far back. Anyone who tried to harm Raven, was going to pay. Especially if it was Adionos.

"Does rob think I've got something to do with this?" He asked. He knew Robin had always loathed the Beast. it was his least favorite thing he faced other than Slade. ''he asked where you were during the event. I told him you were with me.'' she said. she sighed. ''How do you think he'll react to... us?'' she asked. ''I dunno rae. I mean he cant just force us to break up, right?'' he said. the two were silent for a moment. ''Its not going to be easy, convincing him we'd be good together.'' she said. ''what do you mean 'together'?'' came a voice from outside the door. it was Robin.

''privacy?'' growled beast boy. ''excuse me, but I am your leader and you cannot keep secrets from me.'' robin stated coldly. ''we can keep all the secrets we want Dick. and yes. we are together. and you cant change that, bird boy!'' said bb. ''boys, please. Robin, were sorry we didn't tell you about us. we were afraid of how the team and the public would react. but please. this wont affect anything wit the team. trust me.'' she said, holding bb's hand.

robin sighed. '''it'd better not. cause this villain were facing seems to have an attraction towards you, raven. Be careful.'' he looked at beast boy. ''both of you.''

* * *

_What's he so afraid of? its not like he and starfire were gonna be easy together. Is he jealous? that I have raven and he doesn't? the _Beast thought. beast boy shook his head. _He probably just doesn't trust me with her _he thought. _he thinks ill hurt her. he probably knows what else can take over me besides anger. _he lay down in his bed.

that night he relived the same dream the beast had given him.

Raven on the other hand did not sleep so easy.

"_They will return. They will conquer. They will Contaminate." chanted a group of people in white robes. One lifted its head revealing its skull face. "Death." She said, staring in fear of this being. "Heed the warning my dear child. Azar knows you'll need it." He said, pointing his boney hand at her. "Be aware of your true enemies."_

Raven awoke screaming and sweating. She had seen death before, the last time she faced her father. She had come close to death many times before. Therefore, she was no longer frightened by his appearance, but his actions.

"Raven! Are you ok?!" Said Beast boy, prying open her door. "I heard you... Scream." He was taken aback by Raven's horrified expression and teary eyes. Raven sighed. "It was... just a... Nightmare..." She panted. He walked towards her. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. They were silent for a moment. "No" she whispered.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said, turning around. "Wait." She said. He stopped. "Could you stay here... With me? Please?" She said. Beast boy's eyes widened. "Uh, sure. Of course I'll stay with you." He said, crawling into bed next to her. She snuggled in close to his chest. "I always will." He whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair.

Somehow, the two managed to sleep soundly For the first time in months.

* * *

-Flash back-

"How have I not seen this before?!" Said Galtry, slamming his fist on his desk. He was looking through his computer files at pictures he'd taken of his nephew, Garfield. Over time he had noticed the growing relationship between him and that mysterious girl. The one with the hood. "So She's our next target, huh? I thought we were goin after my boy, Robin." said Jack. "Not to worry my good man." said Galtry. "Have you ever used the term, killing two birds with one stone?"

-End of flash back-

Robin stepped out of the shower, He pulled on his pjs but something stopped him. In the corner of his eye he noticed something. Something drawn from the fog in the mirror. He looked to, and realized it was words. It read: _Up. -J _"What the hell is that supposed to Mean?" He muttered. Out of pure instinct, he did look up. When he did he found a symbol he hoped to never see again.

Red, as though it were painted in blood, was the same mark the Slade-bots wore on their mouths in their last battle. The Joker's evil smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Serious?

Ok,** first of all thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my chapters. Please continue doing so!:)**

**Anyway, back to the story...**

"Why are you makin me do this, man? I thought you were ok with the two of them?"

"I never said that I was. Besides, they should know this information if they ever get... Serious."

"Dude, they got together 2 weeks ago. I don't think it's necessary to-"

"Just do it. I'm curious. You said you were curious too."

"So? It's none of our business!"

"I just wanna make sure, alright. We did the same thing for Starfire and I."

"Yeah, 9 months after you started dating!"

"That's beside the point. Let's just run the tests."

"Fine."

Robin and Cyborg were testing Beast boy and Raven's genetics in the lab. A sample of Raven's DNA came up first. "Well, it's pretty clear Rae's a half-breed. Thanks to the all powerful Trigon there And her mom being human. Given the two crossing breeds She's sterile." said Cyborg. Robin nodded.

"What about Beast boy?" He asked. "For him it's more... Complicated. His DNA's all wonked up given it's always morphing. He is infinite breeds at once." Said Cyborg. "Does that make him sterile as well?" Asked Robin. "In most cases, Yes. But with the right... Partner... There could be a definite chance at offspring." said Cyborg.

"What do you mean the right partner?" Asked Robin. "Y'know, someone who's also a multi breed." "You mean like another changeling?" "No. Someone who Has The proper type of half-blood." "Like what?". Cyborg typed something down on his computer. "The only thing that can defy science. Someone who got the magic." He said. The two were silent for a moment. They realized the true meaning of Cyborg had just said.

"Woah."

"Well, shit."

"So he's the only one who could possibly..."

"Yeah..."

"I swear to God, if you make me give him the talk I'll-"

"Relax man. I think he already knows about the birds and the bees. Besides this was your idea."

"I think it's best if they both know. And soon."

"Aye, aye Captain."

* * *

"So friend Raven, is it true you and friend Beast boy are, 'in the know?'" Asked Starfire. She and Raven were out in Jump city for coffee and 'girl talk'.

"You mean in a relationship? Yeah, just please don't tell your fangirls." Said Raven.

Starfire squealed. "Oh, Joy! This is most glorious friend!" She said, pulling her friend into a suffocating hug. "Thanks, star. Just not a word to the public, got it?" Said Raven, putting her hand over her friend's mouth.

Starfire nodded."I am just so happy for you best friend! Tell me, how long has this been going on?". Raven took a sip of her coffee. "Just over a week. How long has it been for you and Boy Wonder?" She asked. "One year, four months, one week, two days, and 6 hours!" Star responded. Raven was dumbfounded for a moment. "Wow. How... Precise." She said.

"Now you must do some more of the spilling. Are you and Beast boy the... 'Intimate' yet?" She whispered. Raven practically choked on her beverage. "What? No! We don't...No." She stammered. "Oh, I apologize friend. Forgive me for asking, but, do you plan on being so?" Asked Starfire innocently. "I don't know yet. Maybe later on..." Said Raven. "Trust me, dear friend. It is very much worth it." Said Star as she winked at her friend. Raven stared in disbelief at how her innocent friend would have any 'experience' in the matter.

* * *

"So... Do you think they'll still need protection if Beast boy ever gets over himself?" Asked Robin.

"They don't _need _it. In most cases they have no need to worry. According to the laws of physics, sorceresses like Raven don't exist. Therefore, something like this isn't supposed to happen." Said Cyborg.

"So what're we gonna do if it did?" Asked Robin.

"Beat the living shit out Beast Boy."

"Other than that. What would the baby be like?"

"That's the sad part. It may not live much past child-birth. If not before."

"Why?"

"Its genetics would be too delicate. Its vital organs could fail. It could even end up killing Raven during the process."

"What!? What do you mean 'kill her'?! Why?!"

"Y'know how Rae was a portal and all? Well, her body never got to fully develop it's human maternity parts. Therefore, she can't properly carry a child. It would wreck her from the inside."

The two were silent for a while.

"Now we really gotta tell them." Said Cyborg.

"Agreed. We need to keep them safe. Especially Raven. It has the biggest affect on her." Said Robin.

"Yeah. And Beasty'll never forgive himself if it did. God, that kid's head over heals." Said Cyborg.

"Hopefully that means he won't pressure her into anything..." said Robin.

Cyborg put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He won't. He's a good guy, remember. They'll make it work." He said.

"I hope you're right." Said his leader.

* * *

The girls came home to find a noticeably uncomfortable Cyborg and Robin and a confused Beast boy. The girls glanced to each other, in the middle of the awkward scene. "So... Anything happen while we were gone?" Asked Raven, sitting by the countertop.

"Nothing!" Yelled a Robin and Cyborg. Raven quirked her eyebrow. "Do you have any..." She asked Beast boy. "Not a clue." He said.

"Friends, is everything the ok?" Asked Starfire. "Uhhhh..." Said the two nervous Titans. "Guys, what's going on?" Said Raven sternly.

"Um... Well... You see... Uhhhhh..." Said the the two guys. "I SAW THE JOKER SYMBOL IN THE BATHROOM LAST NIGHT!" Yelled Robin. Everyone gasped.

"Who put it there?" Asked Cyborg. "The Joker obviously." Said Beast boy. "No. He couldn't possibly have gotten through the security system on his own. He had to have had help." Said Raven. "Do you think this has anything to do with the attack Adionos?" Asked Starfire.

Robin looked thoughtful. "We'll haft to investigate. Cyborg, follow me." He instructed, leaving his remaining team mates in the room.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make my chapters longer next time. Can't make any promises:/. **

**Hey could you do me a favor? Review Please! Now.**


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss and Tell

**As you've probably assumed, I don't own teen titans. So just so were clear: I DON'T! **

The next day

"So the Joker, huh?" Said Beast boy looking at he mark on the bathroom's ceiling. "How could you tell?" Muttered Raven.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Robin. "The strange thing is, is that we haven't gotten a crime alert in almost two weeks. Weird."

"Maybe... No... He wouldn't..." Said Cyborg.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Robin.

"Well, y'know... With the attack from possibly Adonis and BB's uncle showing up outta nowhere... Maybe they're forming some kind of a team... The villains..." Said the half metal teen Scratching the back of his neck.

Robin was silent for a while. "I'll be in my study." He finally said.

And then he left.

* * *

-Later on-

Raven and Beast boy were walking out to the rocky shore. "Say Rae," said Beast boy. "Yes Garfield?" She responded. "Remember how you said if I told you about my past you'd tell me about yours?" He asked. "Yes." She said. "Ya wanna do it now?" He asked.

"No! Don't!" Yelled Cyborg, coming out of a bush. "You guys ain't ready for this! I haven't told you about the consequences yet!" "What are you talking about, dude?!" Said Beast boy.

"You ain't ready to 'do it' yet! Do you have any idea what-" he started.

"Cyborg!" Said Raven. "Beast boy and I were about to share what Happened to our parents."

"Oooohhh..." He said.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Asked Beast boy.

"Uhhhh... Nothin'!" Said Cyborg running off.

"Oooookay...?" Said Beast boy. He and Raven looked at each other.

"let's get to the shore. We'll talk there." She said, taking his hand.

- the shore-

"Sooooo... You first?" Asked beast boy.

"Yes." She responded.

the two were silent.

"Well," Raven began. "It starts out a very long time ago. In Azarath, there was a war going on between humans and demons. There was a human warrior named Scath Roth. Just before the end of the war, Scath was bitten by one of the demons. Evil consumed him, and he became Trigon The Terrible. He destroyed most of Azarath, though some still survived. Years later, he disguised himself as a pretty-boy human and went to earth. There, he raped my mother, Arealla. Once she found out what he really was, she was already pregnant with me.

"She went to Azarath, hoping to find help. They told her of the prophecy of how her child would bring Trigon to a higher power and so on. She gave me to an orphanage run by monks so she could figure out a way to stop my destiny. There I had friends, a real family. But when I was 14, the Trigonians, Trigon's faithful followers, came to the orphanage to find me. They burned down the temple, killing my teachers, guardians, and fellow orphans. Only three of my cousins, my three brothers, and I lived.

"My brothers were thirsty for vengeance, and therefore joined the Resistance army. My two male cousins joined as well, for their father was a general in the Resistance. My remaining cousin and I wandered the streets of Azarath for months, till we finally fled to Earth. There, we split up, in hopes to find homes. That's were I joined the Teen Titans. Where I finally found a home again and defeated my... Father."

Raven's eyes welled up slightly. "But my mother was not as fortunate. Part if her soul was still connected to Trigon, so when he died, she died too." she said. "So in a way, it's as though... I killed her."

Raven looked down at the ground, a tear dripping from her eye. Beast boy just sat there, awestruck. He had never heard of something so terrible To happen to someone. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder And pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back as she cried softly into his shoulder.

She sat up and dried her eyes. "I'm sorry. This is about you too. I'm just..." She started. "Shhh..." He said. "It's ok. And I'm really sorry about what happened. Just don't blame yourself for what happened, ever. I've done the same thing To myself."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He told her about his parents' deaths (A/N: see chapter 2). And how he felt like he could have helped them.

"I mean, i know that all i could turn into was a small bird, but... I just feel guilty. Leaving them out there." He said. The two were silent for a moment.

"First of all, I can assure that there was absolutely no possible way you could have stopped what happened. You weren't even able to turn into a monkey until Elast-girl and Mento found you. Garfield, please. Don't live your life blaming yourself for things you could never have changed, like I did. It held me back for years. I didn't even trust myself to make friends because of he guilt I felt." Said Raven.

Beast boy nodded. Raven leaned in for a long kiss. It started out small, but grew stronger as they repeated.

"Ahem." Came a voice from behind them. They turned to find Robin. Arms folded, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Yes?" Said Raven, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Raven. We need to talk." He said firmly.

Raven got up and followed her leader inside. Meanwhile, Beast boy eyed Robin suspiciously, while he did the same to him.

Inside, the two birds walked into Robin's study.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Asked Raven. "No. There's just something important I need to discuss about you and... Beast boy." He responded, taking a seat in his chair.

"Then why didn't you bring him here too?" She asked, giving Robin the look.

"That will happen later in time. This has more of an affect on you than him." He responded.

"What does?" She asked suspiciously.

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Rae. You are aware of the fact that, in most cases, you are sterile, right?" He asked.

Raven was shocked by this question. "Umm, yes?" She answered. _Since when did he get so personal? _she thought.

"Well. Thing is... Depending on how long you stay in this relationship... There's a chance you might not be..." He said, his face reddening.

Raven's face turned red as well. "You mean... Beast boy and I could..." She started.

He nodded. "Cyborg and I ran a few tests. It's extremely unlikely but Still."

"And when exactly did you make these 'tests'?" She asked suspiciously.

"Two weeks ago."

"Why?"

"We were curious."

"Dick, we haven't been dating for a month. It's not like he's going to be impregnating me next week."

Robin flinched at the use of his real name. "That's not all." He said. Raven was ready to listen.

"If he did ever, Y'know, Get you pregnant, The baby, being multi-breed and all, might act like a sponge and suck the needed nutrients from your body. You might... (Sigh) you could..."

"I could what Robin? Please tell me."

"You would die." He said, a depressed look on his face.

Raven's eyes widened. She felt many things there. Fear. Confusion. Sorrow. Worry.

"So what should I do? How likely is this?" She asked.

"Only a small chance. Just please, for the sake of the team and your life, be careful." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Raven nodded. "Well this would explain a few things." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You and Cy's weird behavior."

Robin smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that. We weren't sure how to tell you guys. It's kind of awkward."

"You're telling me." She said.

_How do you tell a guy the love of his life may die according to a dream you've had? _she thought.

"Um, Robin?" She said.

"Yes Raven?" He said.

_Don't be a wimp he needs to know! _she thought.

"Uh... When are you going to tell Beast boy?!" She asked quickly.

_Damn you! _she thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Oh wow. I hadn't thought of that. Thanks Raven." He said, a drop of sweat falling off his face. With that, he ran out the room.

_Now I really got to tell him. _she thought.

* * *

Beast boy and Cyborg were playing X-box in the Ops room.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, YES!" Yelled Cyborg, reaching his high score in Mario Cart.

Beast boy rolled his eyes and slummed on the couch, letting his controller fall to the floor.

"Somethin' wrong, little man?" Asked Cy, sitting down from his victory dance.

Beast boy sighed. "You don't think Rob's got a thing for Raven, right?" He asked.

Cyborg's eyes bugged out and he spit out his soda. "What the f-?! Why'd ya think that?!"

"I dunno. He saw me and Rae kiss and he glared at me. Then he pulls Rae off to 'talk'. It's weird." Said Beast boy, taking a sip of soda.

Cyborg sighed. "Look man. You're gettin the wrong idea here. Rob's just concerned about you and Rae's safety is all."

"What. He thinks it's not safe for her to be with me?!" Beast boy growled.

"That's not it. Look... Rob and I weren't Sure how to tell you this, but..."

"Tell me what?!"

"Thatyoumightgetherpregnantandshecoulddie!" He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said uhhhh..."

Before he could say anything more, Robin and Starfire walked in dressed in Semi-Formal wear. "We'll be back around 10'. Don't burn the tower down." Said Robin.

"Woah, woah, wait. You're gonna tell me what's going on here first." Said Beast boy.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You know what I mean! Tell me!" Growled Beast boy.

Robin took the hint and turned slightly pink.

"Uh... I will when we get back." He said, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Goodbye friends!" Starfire called, having no idea what was happening.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Beast boy roared, clutching his head.

"Gar? Are you ok!" Asked Raven, coming up behind him.

"No." He said. "Nobody here tells me anything! Is it because I fool around?! Is it because no one trusts me?!"

Raven took a step back. "Garfield, no. That's not what's happening."

"Then what is?!" He said. Then he stomped out of the room.

Raven glared at cyborg.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell him?" She asked Angrily.

"Dude! Do you have any idea how Weird that is. Talkin about pregnancy and stuff with your best friend?" He said.

"Robin managed it."

"So? He said he'd tell BB later. Relax Rae. What you should be worried about isn't the warning itself, but if it actually happened."

"That's pointless. Garfield and I will deal with it when we face it. And that time is _not _now."

"I never said it was. It's just, if you did happen, and you did... Die. BB... It would literally kill him the most. My point is... The sooner he knows the better. Alright?"

"I guess you're right. Well I need to meditate. See ya."

"Yeah, bye."

_Shit. Rob's gonna have a lot of explainin' to do. _Thought Cyborg.

**Do Rate and follow friends!:)**

**-Starfire**

**Yeah, what she said.**

**-Robin**

**See ya next time, dudes!**

**-Beast boy**


	10. Chapter 10: Taken

"Cyborg? Cy? You in there?" Raven suspected that Cyborg would be in the garage working on the T-car. He couldn't be found anywhere else in the tower. She opened the door to find the garage empty, and the T-car gone.

TttttttT

"Robin?" Said Raven, running into her leader's office. She found him going through Joker's files. "Have you seen Cyborg?" She asked.

"No. But he should be here. He never said he was leaving." Said Robin.

"Alright. When are you going to tell Beast boy?" Asked Raven, folding her arms.

"When he gets off the stupid game station I will." He responded.

Raven sighed. "If only he could."

* * *

Cyborg sneaked past the alley way and silently slipped on his holo-ring. There, he transforms into what he looked like when he was Victor Stone.

He went through several other alleyways till he reached a small, suburban house. He knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Since he'd been coming here for over 6 months now, he was comfortable with letting himself in. But he still wanted to be a gentleman by waiting for her.

He peered around the living room to find the lights on but the room empty.

"Hello? You home baby?" He called.

Then, coming out through the unlit hallway, was her. The girl of his dreams.

* * *

"You wanna play?" Asked Beast boy cheekily. Raven rolled her eyes. "Will you let me read in peace?" She asked. "I solemnly swear." He said, holding his right hand up. She sighed. "Fine."

After 3 rounds of Mega Monkeys 13, Raven won 3 out of 3 times.

"How did you do that?!" Said Beast boy.

"Do what?" She responded.

"Kick my ass! How?! You've never played this game in your life!"

"Unlike you, I focus on my own game, not my opponent's."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Raven shook her head. "I have a book to read. Don't forget our deal."

As Raven walked to her room, she had the strange sense she was being watched. She looked around the hallway to find she was the only person there. But she still had the strange feeling she was not alone.

She checked along the corridors, just to make sure she was safe. Still, nothing.

She told herself she was being ludicrous. But she just couldn't shake the feeling of pressing eyes watching her when she was unaware.

Raven slowly entered her room, giving the hall one last glance before she closed the door.

"So wise." Came a voice from behind her. Raven turned to see a figure of a dark man in a long coat and fedora. The same one she'd seen in Terra's cave. Galtry.

"So concise." He said, standing up with his cane. Raven's hands glowed in dark energy.

"All the things my nephew would need in life." He said pacing towards Raven's bookshelf.

Suddenly a large man came up behind her, one too large to seem human. He casted a large shadow on the floor, Revealing extremely broad shoulders and a lump of a head. Before Raven could even struggle, he clicked small pin into her arm. As he did, her dark energy faded from her hands.

"What the-" Raven began to struggle as Galtry's henchman enclosed her hands behind her back covered her mouth with his large, claw like hand.

"You would make him truly happy, young Garfield." Said Galtry. "But unfortunately," he looked to Raven so she could see a flash of his eyes. "It is my sworn duty not to let that happiness continue."

Before Raven could respond, a heavy weight clomped the back if Raven's head, and for her, everything went black.

* * *

"Raven? Raven open this door now!" Robin demanded, knocking on Raven's door.

No answer.

"Raven listen to me! Are you ok?! Come on out, you're scaring me!" He called again. Still nothing.

Finally Robin grew impatient. With a swift movement, he kicked down the door. "Raven?" He asked as he crept into his friend's room. He found the room in its normal state, neat, untouched. But empty from its owner.

"Hello? Rae? Anyone in here?" He asked again. Nothing but silence.

Now Robin was slightly worried. He'd looked all over the tower for the empath and found nothing. Not even a psychic trace that bonded the two.

Robin slowly crept towards the bed. There, he did find something.

A small, white notecard with a message written in cursive and red ink. It said:

_I warned her_

_- The Alliance_

* * *

_"_Cyborg! Cyborg pick up the damn com! Now!" Yelled Robin into his communicator.

After 5 tries, he received no response. "Rob? What are yelling about?" Came Beast boy's voice from outside Robin's office.

"Beast boy! Call Cyborg's cell. Now!" He yelled. "Why?" Was beast boy's response. "Just do it! We need him now!" Robin hollered. Beast boy complied.

Han to his bedroom to take out his cell phone. He dialed 823-456-3355, Cyborg's cell phone number.

The phone repeatedly rang. Voice mail.

He dialed again. The answering machine.

He repeated this a third time. No response.

Now he was just plain frustrated. Cy wasn't picking up. Robin was ordering him around. And he couldn't find Raven.

_Why does he need Cy so bad? Does he think I'm not capable of going on missions on my own? Am I not good enough like Cyborg? _he thought. He squeezed his grip on his cell phone with anger till it began to crack. He immediately stopped, realizing he was breaking a $400 item.

"He's not answering." beast boy said, entering Robin's office. He found his leader in an uncommon state. Fear.

He ran his fingers through his hair in fistfuls. His mask wide eyed With anxiety. His teeth clenched with frustration.

"You ok, dude?" Asked Beast boy.

"Beast boy. We have a very urgent matter on our hands." He stated.

Beast boy cocked an eyebrow but nodded.

"We have a kidnapper on the lose." He said. He took out a piece of folded white paper.

He handed Beast boy the note. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Beast boy. "Remember that time Raven's room was ransacked and they left her a warning?" Asked Robin. Beast boy nodded. "Well this is like that. Except they didn't leave a warning." He said. "Instead they took her."

**Short cliffy! Any ideas for Raven's fate? Write a review or PM me:). Keep reviewing! See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Clues

I don't remember much, really.

Most of it's just pain.

Of course I remember what happened before the whole event started. I just don't remember how I got wherever 'here' is.

Where am I anyway?

This place looks like some sort of a dungeon. Dark, cold, and bloody...

Oh, that's my blood. That explains why I'm in so much pain.

I look over my mangled body. I'm covered in scars, rub marks, blood, and bruises. My arms, back, and wrists are all Bruised. Some of my scars cover my chest, lower back, head, legs, and face. Stinging rub marks burn my body in pretty much every possible place. Not to mention blood in between my legs and from my undried scars.

My skin has gone from it's normal soft grey to a piercing white. The veins along my body are more visible than ever, and the edges of my limbs have turned purple from the cold. The only light in here shines through a small window on the clearly locked door leading to a dimly lit hallway. I try to crawl towards it, but I am shackle by chains and pain.

"Hello?" I whimpered, my throat sore. I must have screamed earlier on. That starts to bring back memories as to what's happened to me. I remember a loud, malicious cackle. I remember a pounding, burning pain all over me. I can't breath, for I feel as though something's strangling me. Repeatedly my backside faces the stone cold wall. More pain.

* * *

"WHO?! WHO THE F- DID THIS?! WHO ARE THEY!?" Beast boy roared, slamming his fist on Robin's desk. Robin could've sworn his voice became an octave Lower. "I don't know, Beast boy. Whoever these people are, they're on to us." He said, examining the card.

"Adonis." Beast boy growled. "He took her! He left the warning last time! He's behind this!" "Look, once we get Cyborg, we'll have him do some tests on the crime scene." Robin stated calmly. Though he was not at all pleased by Beast boy's behavior.

They heard some one enter the tower and they rushed downstairs.

"Who's there?!" yelled Robin. "Cool ya jets, man, it's me." Said Cyborg, walking into Ops room.

"Where have you been?!" said Robin. A nervous look came over Cyborg's face.

"Uhhhh... Just... Out..." He said, blush creeping on his face.

"Cy! Man we need your help! Rae's been kidnapped!" Yelled Beast boy.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. What the hell happened while I was gone?!" Said Cyborg.

"Cyborg. I need you to scan Raven's room to find any trace of what took her. I'll run over the security cameras." Said Robin.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Asked Beast boy.

"Uuuhhhh... You patrol the city from above for any suspicious activity." Said Robin.

Beast boy nodded and turned into the first bird that came to mind, a raven.

* * *

"What are we going to do if they come for her, sir?" Asked Nigel. "Not to worry, lad. That happens to be where you come in." Said Galtry. Nigel suppressed a smile. "And what would my orders be when that time comes, sir?" Asked the young solider. "You'll find out when you get them." Galtry responded.

"Aw, c'mon gun boy! You said I got my turn next!" Said Jack. "And you shall. You will Be the one to fight the war with me. This. Now. Is just the beginning of the battle."

* * *

"Well, I did several scannings of her room, and got no trace of any of the kidnapper's DNA or anything. They left without a mark besides the note." Said Cyborg.

"I haven't had much luck either, Cy." said Robin. He'd been going through all the security cameras' tapes. There was no trace of anything other than Titan's normal deeds.

"Wait. Look there!" Said Robin pausing and zooming in on one of the screens. The screen showed the hallway to Raven's room. It showed Raven peering around the corners, seemingly looking for an unknown being. In the far corner to the screen, it revealed a large shadow appearing out of nowhere.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, eyes wide.

Raven, oblivious to the shadow, entered her room. Just as quickly, the shadow disappeared.

"Da F-?!" He muttered. "What's this voodoo magic shit?"

"I wouldn't say magic, Cyborg." Said Robin, scratching his chin. "But something equally confusing." "What are you talkin' about, man?" Asked Cyborg. Robin stood up and went to a drawer to remove some files.

"Remember our old frenemy, Red X?" Asked Robin. Cyborg nodded. Robin removed a picture of Red X fading in plane sight. "He managed to do do this act using his favorite chemical, xenothiam." said Boy Wonder. "Teleportation." Said Cyborg. "Assuming that this criminal is non-magic, using xenothiam would be the only way to vanish in plane sight and some how kidnap a person in another room." "So you're saying Red X did this?! That little mother fu-" Robin sat back down at his desk. "I wouldn't say that. This shadow belongs to some much larger than X." "Soooo... They stole it from him?" "Remember how you said that the villains would be forming some kind of team?" "Yeah?" "Well, if there is a team, Red X is on it." "So that is or isn't Red X?" "As I said, I'm not sure. But if not, they didn't get the xenothiam by stealing it." "Oooooh, I see. They made a trade." "Something like that. Either way, we know X has something to do with this." "So what do we do?" Robin stood up. "Call Beast boy. See if he's found anything. Then we'll go to X's only supplier, Chang."

* * *

Beast boy could barely fly straight with all the thoughts and worries going through his head. Was Raven ok? Who was behind this? Adonis or Galtry? What if they were torturing her right now? That thought nearly sent Beast boy into a power line. _Focus! _he thought.

He had been scanning over the city for about a half hour now. Thanks to his speed, he managed to do a full patrol of the city. But no sign of any villain or Raven.

He then heard a beeping noise. His communicator. He perched at an old apartment building and morphed into his normal self.

"Hello?" he said into the device. "Beast boy. We think we found something." Said Robin as his face appeared on the small screen. "Really? Do you know where she is?" He said, his hope rising. Only for it to fall as Robin spoke again.

"No. But we have an idea of who. We'll meet you at 14 gray street. Over." Said his leader. Beast boy was about to abject, Robin had faded out. That place was creepy. It was where Chang did his lab work. And he did _not _like labs.

Beast boy sighed. "Do it for Rae." He whispered. Then morphed into a hawk and flew off.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg parked outside the mountainous warehouse. Beast boy arrived in hawk form shortly afterward. "Let's go." Muttered Robin, as they headed for the large door.

Inside they entered a long hall, destroyed. Holes and ash covered the walls along with broken objects on the ground. What would have been code locks and security cameras remained crushed into the walls. Much unlike the same building they saw when they fought Red X two years ago.

Using Robin's memory, they made there way through the torn up hallways and entered the same room Chang had prepared to launched that lazor beam. But if you thought the halls were bad, you hadn't seen anything until you reached the lab.

Equipment, chemicals, glass, metal, broken objects, everywhere. But the most horrific sight was Chang himself.

There, in the center of the floor, was what used to be the villain scientist. His mangled body was like the rest of the building, broken. Blood covered him, starting from the stomach. There, there was a large hole in his stomach. His face worded in fear. Robin walked over to the body and looked at what had become of his old supplier and enemy. "Yikes." Muttered Cyborg. Beast boy just stared at the man with a horrified expression on his face.

Robin's face remained confused. _Who did this? _he thought. He looked around the room and realized something was missing.

"Say, Cy? Wasn't there something in that tube over there?" Asked Robin, pointing to an empty, broken tube. "Yeah. That's where he kept the xenothiam..." Cyborg responded, realizing what he had just said.

"Well, there's one thing we can confirm." Said Robin. Beast boy and Cyborg looked confused. "If there is a team, Chang isn't on it, and never was." Said their leader.

* * *

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos... Azarath, metrion, zinthos..." I whisper.

I try to lock into my healing faze to try to ease the pain. And hopefully heal these scars.

I'm trying not to worry about getting out of here. I know the Titans will try to find and save me. But will they succeed?

After about a half an hour of trying to meditate, I give up. I can't even levitate. That pin they stabbed me with must have disabled my powers to the point I can no longer even meditate properly. It was bad enough they beat me or possibly raped me, but they take my freaking powers!

At this point I feel real, pure rage. I, being a product of rape, am rather sensitive to anything along the subject. It reminds me of the reason my mother died. The reason I had to waste my youth meditating. All because of my sick, evil, bastard of a father, Trigon. My fists clench and my teeth ate gritted at the thought if him And what he did to her, to me, and to my homes.

And now, the same thing has happened to me.

* * *

"What now?" Asked Beast boy as the trio drove home from the lab. "I'll do some file work And research the clues we were given. We can't do much else." Said Robin.

"Wha'dya me 'we can't do much else'?! We gotta find her!" Said Beast boy. "Chill man. We'll find her. It's 2 am. We need rest." Said Cyborg.

"Rest?! My- Our Raven's missing And you want to rest?! What is your problem?!" Beast boy responded. "Dude. You're startin' to sound like Robin with his Slade problem." Said Cyborg. "Hey!" Said Robin.

"Beast boy. Trust me. We will find her. We all miss her and will do whatever it takes to bring her back, alright?" Cyborg said. Beast boy looked depressed, but nodded.

TttttttT

Beast boy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The only thing in his mind was Raven. Her laugh, her rare but radiant smile, everything that drove him crazy. Crazy to the point he wasn't sure he wouldn't see her again. No, he can't think like that. Cy said they would bring her back, and he trusted his buddy.

But that didn't mean he couldn't worry.


	12. Chapter 12: Safe and Sound

"So... Do we bring her to the interrogation room? Or..." Asked Galtry. "Uh-uh-uh! She's staying right there! You said it was _my _turn, sonny. And I know just what to do with _this _girly!" Said the Joker. "And what would that be, Jack?" His partner asked. "Weeeell... Some say _demons _don't feel fear. Why not test that theory?" He said, smiling his evil, bloody grin.

The two were observing the empath from behind a glass window. The Joker waved his finger in the air, then slammed it onto a red button. As soon as he did, a green gas filled the room were Raven lay. When the fog reached her, she began to shake and shiver. After a few moments she tossed and turned. Then screamed In horror.

The two criminals laughed at the scene. "Very well." said Galtry, smirking. "What concoction is this?" The Joker chuckled. "One of my absolute favorites. All your horrors, all your worst memories, come to life in the most vivid of dreams!" The clown said. "Fascinating. Did you come up with it yourself?" Asked Galtry. "Oh no! I just added some tweaks." "Then whom did you get it from?" "An old fellow madman and friend of mine."

* * *

It's been two days and no sign of Raven. Nothing. No sightings or traces. We've done everything in the book as far as I'm concerned. Beast boy, when he comes out of his room, claims there's still more we can do. I want to believe him. I need Raven almost as much as he does. But we have absolutely no lead or hypotheses of were she could be. It's as though she vanished out of thin air...

"Yo Rob! Man! I think I got something!" Says a voice outside my office. Must be Cyborg. I rush to the door to find Cyborg holding his laptop towards me. "Yeah? What is it?" I ask eagerly. "Dude! We got it all wrong!" Said Cyborg, shaking his head. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Look!" He says, shoving his laptop towards him. The screen showed the online newspaper. The headline read:

**CRIMINAL RED-X KILLED BY UNKNOWN VILLAINS KNOWN AS THE ALLIANCE **

**issue date: November 30**

Beneath it showed a beaten Red X being carried into an ambulance.

I soon realized what this meant. "He was already dead when..." I said. "When Rae was snatched. Therefore there's no way he could've been the culprit." Said Cyborg. "Then why did other villains have his gear?" I asked. Well, technically _my_ gear but... Never mind.

"Duh. They stole it." Said Cy. "Villains don't steal from villains." I stated. "But X wasn't a villain, remember? He was just a thief." Cyborg responded. I had to admit it did make sense. "But why?" I asked. "Rob, they're criminals. Since when have they needed a reason?" "I know but..." "Well, I have a theory." said Cy. I nodded. "Y'know how I said that the alliance was a bunch of old villains that're supposed to be frozen?" "Yeah?" "Well, I think they wanted X on that team. But like I said before, X ain't a villain. Therefore, he refused." "What does that have to do with him being dead?" "I don't think these dudes like being said no to." I looked down at the screen, reading the article. One line caught my eye. I read: "..._With the body the police found a white note reading, 'Let this be a warning'. -the Alliance..."_ My eyes widened. "Cyborg. We need to get down to the police station." I stated.

* * *

At the station the two immediately went to the evidence cabinet to find the note. Shortly after, they brought it back to the tower. After scanning it several times, there was still no finger prints. No proof as to who had done the terrible act. Except for one thing, the hand writing.

Robin recognized it all too well. This writing was done by a different hand than the first note. Robin knew and feared the man who wrote it. This writing belonged to the Joker.

"Cy, get Beast boy. We're going to the Joker's place." Said Robin. "What?! No, no, no, no, no. He's a killer! And a creep! I ain't goin' near that sick bastard!" Cyborg responded. "You will. Do want to see Raven again?" Robin threatened. Cyborg nodded. "Then we're going. Get the T-Car out." Robin ordered.

TtttttT

"Soooo... you think Rae's with those wack-jobs in the old mental facility?" Asked Beast boy. "Not in it. Under it. I know the Joker. He's always going to places he's somehow connected with." Said Robin. "Did he go there for therapy?" Asked Beast boy. "Yeah... It Didn't work." Robin responded.

For a while they were silent with anticipation. Especially Beast boy. This meant getting Raven back, but also having to face Galtry. His inner Beast already wanted to rip that bastard's throat out since he saw him in the cave last month. And now, he'd taken Raven as well. Control wasn't going to be easy.

They parked out side a burn down building. "Cy. Check for any booby traps or cameras on the outside." Said Robin. Cyborg nodded and used a part of his arm to scan the perimeter. "We're clear." he stated. "So how do we get in?" Asked Beast boy. "We'll go through there." Said Robin, pointing to a metal platform on the building's floor. "Oh." said the changeling. Cyborg walked over to the plate and fired a lazer beam at it. "Ali-oop!" He said, jumping down the hole. Beast boy and Robin followed the metallic man into the lair.

Inside they found a dark and damp hallway. "Nasty." Cyborg muttered. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast boy, running down the hall. Robin and Cyborg ran to catch up to him.

As they did, Robin noticed something. He saw speakers along the hallway's walls. He also noticed that all the screams sounded exactly the same. "Beast boy! Stop! That's not Raven!" He yelled. "Then what is it?" Asked Cyborg. "It's a recording! They're trying to trick us! Stop!" Robin yelled again. But Beast boy continued to run. Finally the two caught up to the green boy. "Beast boy listen to me! That's not her!" Robin said, grabbing his distressed teammate. Beast boy fought against his leader's grip. "Let. Go." He growled. "It's not Raven. It's just a trick." Robin said. "And how do ya think they got those screams, huh?!" Beast boy growled, continuing to struggle.

Robin had to admit he had a point. "Just stop, alright? We need a plan." He said. Beast boy stopped struggling. "I think they recorded Rae's voice to use it as distraction if we stopped by." Cyborg said. They heard the scream again. "It's exactly the sane as the others, see?" Said Robin. "But that means they've been torturing her!" Beast boy growled. "And that's why we need to get her out of here. Follow me." Said Robin.

The two followed their leader through the halls. After a few minutes of searching, they found an elevator. "Going up?" Asked Cyborg. "Not yet. You two stay down here. It'll be safer if only one of us goes." Said Robin. "Why you?" Beast boy asked. "She's my girlfriend, I should go." "I'm more stealth. Besides, I think we've got company." Robin responded, pointing to group of soldiers marching towards them. Robin hopped into the elevator. As the door closed, he saw Beast boy and Cyborg ready to fight.

When the masked teen reached his destination, he reached a large room. In that room, he found a large door blocked by two sleeping guards. As he approached them they awoke. They aimed their guns as Robin approached. Robin smirked and knocked them both out with several karate Moves. He picked the lock to the door. When he entered he found a control room. Luckily for him, it was empty. He walked inside and saw a large viewing room. He looked through the window to find a horrifying sight. Raven. Covered in scars, blood, and bruises.

He used his bird-a-rang to blow up the window. When he had enough room to get through, he used his rope gun to glide down to where Raven was. He knelt beside her and checked her pulse. She was alive, but fading. He took off his cape and used it to scoop her up, not wanting to touch her while she was still naked. He got out the same way he came in.

Rushed down the hallway, down the elevator, to find Cyborg and Beast boy around several unconscious soldiers. "We gotta get her out of here! Go! Go!" Robin yelled.

TttttT

When the trio reached the tower, Cyborg handled Raven in the lab. "So you just found her like this?" Asked Cyborg. The three were in the infirmary. "Yeah." said Robin. Raven lay on the hospital bed, still unconscious. "Why won't she wake up?" Asked Beast boy. "I mean She's not... Moving." "Her powers have been inactivated. Once I get the toxin out of her, she'll take care of the healing herself." Cyborg responded. Beast boy nodded, still looking at his Raven with concern.

"Y'all might wanna clear out. Her body's on alot if stress, she needs some real sleep." Said Cyborg. The three left.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of snoring next to her. She opened her eyes, expecting to find herself in the cold cell, but found she was in the Tower's infirmary, Where she was warm and safe at home. She looked over to see a green skinned boy lying in a chair next to her, Asleep. She smiled and lifted her arm shakily to cup his face in her hand. He stirred slightly and looked up at his girlfriend. He immediately smiled broadly when he saw that she was awake.

"Rae!" He said, pulling her into a hug. "Hello Garfield." She whispered. The two kissed for a few moments till they heard footsteps coming down the hall. The two separated as Starfire walked In. "Raven!" She squealed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "Hey Starfire." Said Raven, returning the hug. "How was Tameran?" "Glorious! I am most sorry for what has happened to you. We shall bring them to justice!" Starfire responded firmly.

"You all right little lady?" Said Cyborg, entering the infirmary. Raven nodded. "Thank you Cy."

TtttttT

"Sir! The prisoner has escaped! I repeat! The prisoner has escaped!" Yelled Nigel into his walkie talkie. "What?! How?!" Yelled Galtry through the other end of the line. "The Titans, sir. They took her back." Nigel responded.

_I suppose those little hellions were more of a threat than I thought, _Thought Galtry. "Alert the Joker. Stay on guard." He responded, hanging up.


	13. Chapter 13: I'll be ok

"We_ will return. We will conquer. We will Contaminate." Boomed a large man. One about the same size as Galtry's henchman. Except he wasn't wearing a long jacket and gloves, but his entire body was covered by a shadow. "Sh-sh-SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed/stuttered. I shook in the freezing cold air. My feet were glued to the snow by the ice. _

_But the man did not listen. He kept walking towards me, yelling his mantra in a low, inhuman voice. Finally, when he was no more than a few feet from me, he stopped. The shadow that covered him moved so that I could view him fully. _

_When he did, all I wanted to do was scream and run. He was hideous. But oh so familiar. Evil no doubt. But I knew this not just by looks, but by personal experience. He looked like an overgrown lizard With a lump of a head and and a sharp, wide, villainous, grin. He was, as Starfire would know him, a Gordanian. _

Raven awoke, as she did from most dreams, cold, shaking, and petrified. But most of all, confused. She once believed her dreams would provide her answers. Now they just left her with more questions. All she knew was that something bad was going to happen. But she didn't now how to stop it.

But this was different almost. This time she was sure of what the threat was. The Gordanians. Even if she didn't know what they were going to do or when, she knew they were coming. Perhaps that was why she saw that vision of Starfire's gravestone. They could be coming back to kill her. And probably the rest of earth along the way, but they wanted vengeance. And they wanted to destroy the team to get it.

Raven sighed and held her head. She couldn't handle this right now. She was too exhausted to handle some prophecy at 3:46 am. But if she was going to sleep she had to tell someone.

TttttT

Raven sighed as the warm shower water fell on her body, untensing her muscles. She scrubbed in some of Starfire's sugar scrubs on her arms and legs. This had become a weekly routine for the sorceress whenever her nightmares got worse. It was so relaxing that soon she began to drift off...

_Are_lla _lay in her hospital bed, holding her daughter's hand as she died. "Raven... When I am gone... I shall be... your guardian angel..." She whispered. And then that was her end. _

_..._

_"Stop! Please! Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed. "Don't worry my pretty. If you don't struggle I'll go easy on you." He said. I couldn't recognize his face. But what struck me about him was those faded scars on the sides of his mouth... _

_..._

_"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."_

_..._

_"Heed the warning my dear child. Azar knows you'll need it... Be aware of your true enemies."_

_..._

_"_Gah!" Raven gasped as she woke up. She found herself planted face first on the shower walls. Her fingers were prune like from the water. "How long have I been in here?" She muttered. She stepped out of the shower, dried off and then wrapped herself in a towel. The clock read 4:30. Raven dried her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked to her arm that was holding the blow drier, where something caught her eye.

She could've sworn she'd healed all if the wounds on her body, but there was still that odd mark on her arms that she hadn't noticed until now. Curious now, she inspected her forearm to find what was definitely was a scar. But looked almost like Words. Looking closer she found she was right, and that the scar spelled out two words Raven hadn't heard in years, and hoped to never hear again. The scar said: _Demon Scum. _

Raven gasped. A number of emotions recoiled in her. Some shock, realization, fear, anger. Galtry must have done this while she was unconscious. But why couldn't she heal it? She touched the mark and realized it was a burn. Those were hard to heal. She'd haft to search for a specific spell in order to heal it. Raven changed back into her pajamas, though she'd excepted the fact she wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight. She walked down the hall to Her bedroom. There, she spent the night going through her spell books.

* * *

Beast boy woke up around noonBeast boy angrily tore on his uniform and stomped down to the kitchen. When he walked into the Ops room he was greeted with a holiday Explosion.

Christmas lights covered the walls and the couch. There was a giant Christmas tree next to the couch. Someone hung wreaths on every door.

"Hello glorious friend Beast boy!" Squealed Starfire. She was wearing a Santa Claus dress And hat. "Hi" he said, gazing at the room. "Friend Cyborg and I have done the decorating. It is acceptable, no?" She asked. "Wow. Looks great Star." He said.

"'Sup lil' man!" said Cyborg, wearing a Santa Claus suit and beard. "Merry Christmas!" The two said. "Yeah, Merry Christmas." He said. He loved Christmas but was too tired and frustrated to enjoy it right now.

As an exhausted empath walked in she sensed two things: joy and self-anger. She looked around the Ops and saw the decor, knowing where the joy came from. She looked to her boyfriend whom she would have believe to be apart of this celebration. But, rather was sulking in the corner of the countertop.

Raven put an hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see who it was. There was a flash of anger in his eye as he turned to her. "You ok?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head. "No." He muttered. She beckoned him to follow her and he applied.

When they reached her room she gestured for him to sit by her on her bed. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Well first of its got nothing to do with you." he said, looking off into the distance. "It's not your fault for... (He sighed) for What happened." "Gar." Said Raven. "No." He said standing up. "They Hurt you. Scarred you. Raped you. You expect me to be ok with that?!" He said. "There was nothing you could've done-" she began. "It doesn't matter!" He yelled. "I _will _make them pay. I'll make all those motherf-ers sorry!" He roared, slamming his fist on her cabinet.

Raven walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please." She whispered. "Don't give in to your rage. That's the Beast not you." He gently removed her arms. He sighed. "I just want you to be ok." He muttered. She cupped his face in her palm. "I will be. I promise." She said. He pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing his face in the corner of her neck, breathing in her scent. "Promise?" He asked. "As long as I'm with you I will be." She said, rubbing his back.

He lifted his head up, arms still around her. He just stared at her. Taking in what Was, as she said, his. This beautiful, powerful, faithful girl whom had agreed to be his girlfriend. He leaned in for a kiss and she complied. This kiss was somehow different than the last ones. It was stronger, hotter. It sent Beast boy practically to his knees. He slipped his tongue along his lips and mouth and she immediately did the same Raven grazed her hands along his shoulders and ears. Beast boy suddenly moved her towards the wall, letting out a throaty moan. He started to kiss down her neck, biting her slightly. A warning went off in Raven's head and that this would have to stop soon. She knew he had animal instincts that kicked in when he felt certain _strong _emotions.

She knew he'd haft to stop when he began tugging at her leotard's zipper.

"Um, Gar? Garfield let go." She murmured. He pushed away immediately.

"Shit. Sorry Rae! I didn't know I was- gah! Why'd I haft to do that?!" He said, a panicked look on his face.

"It's fine. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it but..." She responded.

"Not ready?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He nodded to say it was ok, but she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Well... I gotta uh... see Cy..." He said, awkwardly walking out the door.

Raven sat on her bed. She was going to need a lot of meditation after that.

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve. Starfire had gone shopping for a ball gown for Bruce Wayne's annual Christmas Ball.

"Why didn't you go with Star?" Asked Robin. "I've already got gown." She said, sipping her tea. "Oooohhhh! Did Rae-Rae buy a pwetty dwess?" Said Cyborg as he wiggled his eyebrow. She spilled her tea on him.

As Cyborg spazzed from the liquid contact, Robin and Raven continued their conversation. "Cool, Rae. So what's it look like?" He asked. Raven smirked. "You'll see." She said. "Ooooohhhh! Are you gonna wear one of those sexy low-cut dresses with those cuts down the sides?" He asked, recovered from his tea attack. "Beast boy's not that lucky." Raven muttered. The boys roared in laughter. "Ooooooooh! Snap!" said the two Titans. "What are you guys talking about?" Said a voice from behind them. Beast boy walked in in his pajamas. "Nothin'" Said Cyborg, smiling widely. Robin grinned as well and followed Cyborg out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Beast boy. Raven shrugged and continued to read. "I dunno." She muttered. Beast boy shrugged and helped himself to some breakfast. He had been thinking about last night's encounter with Rae. Though Rae had said it was ok, he still felt guilty. He didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend who wanted his girlfriend for sex only. Sure, he couldn't help but feel a physical attraction towards Raven. She was basically fully developed. He guessed it had something to do with being part demon. Her wide hips, long legs, those lips...

Raven could feel a sensual longing coming from her boyfriend as he stared at her from across the counter. "Something wrong?" She asked. Beast boy snapped out of his trance. "Yeah. I-I'm cool Raven." He stuttered. She sighed, knowing the truth. "Look Beast boy. Though you may not trust yourself, I still trust you. I will still love you, even if you may hurt me." She said, taking his hand. He was silent for a moment until he spoke up.

"I went on Cy's computer yesterday." He said. Raven was confused. "I was about to play my Mega Monkeys game until saw a file titled DNA crossings." Raven was starting to get a visual of what this file was for. "I clicked on it and it showed your's and my genetics. It said combination organism failure." he looked to Raven. "What does that mean?" He asked. "It means, as Cyborg told me, if there were to be a baby, it would die in the the process." Raven said, looking down at the table.

"So... If we... Had a kid... It wouldn't..." He said. Raven nodded. Beast boy was silent, taking in what he had heard.

Starfire ran in the kitchen holding a large bag on her arm. "Friend Raven! You must accompany me to my room for the girl talk!" She squealed. Raven sighed. "Coming Star." She muttered. "Good luck." Muttered Beast boy. "Not all the luck In the world could save me now." She said, repeating the words she said that day on the battle with her father. The couple smiled at each other, remembering one of their first moments.


	14. Chapter 14: the Reunion

**Hey all you peeps** **under twelve! Don't read this cause you might be slightly scarred for life:D!**

3 months, 3 days, 3 weeks.

That's how long Beast boy and Raven had been dating.

It was mid January in Jump. Snow covered most of the city. Beast boy sat on the edge of the roof, dressed in layers of sweaters and jackets to keep from freezing. He didn't know why he came out here. He just didn't want to be inside the tower. That was where the 'perfect couple' snuggled under the mistletoe which Starfire insisted on keeping up. Even though he and Rae did their own share of physical affection, it still grossed him out, seeing them wrapped up in each other on The couch.

The tower was also the place where his best friend never was. Cyborg always made cheap excuses to flake out on him whenever they were supposed to hang out. At least Raven was always there for him.

Raven. He smiled whenever someone referred to her as his girlfriend, or BB's girl, or even hearing the word bbrae. But he couldn't help but still feel guilty over that night last month when he went too far. She'd repeatedly told him it was alright. Which was awesome, since most chicks would ditch a pushy boyfriend, whether he meant to be one or not. Wait, was he a pushy boyfriend? Did she honestly forgive him? Was she scared of him and forgave him just so he wouldn't hurt her?!

"Don't think like that." said Raven's voice from behind him. He turned around to see her in sweats, boots, and a heavy turtle neck. She floated toward him and sat beside him. "I don't lie, Garfield. Especially about something like that. You're not at all pushy. In fact you're much better about this sort of thing than most boyfriends." She said, bringing her knees to her chest. "Really?" He asked, greatful. She nodded, giving him a smile.

"Don't get a big head though. I don't have much experience with boyfriends, so." She said. He chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself." He said. She smiled. "Thanks." She muttered. The two were silent for a while, just watching the gray sky. Beast boy pulled his arms around his girlfriend, keeping her warm. She snuggled into his chest, similar to what Starfire did to Robin.

It was so peaceful. So perfect. He didn't care if there was no sun out or the temperature was below freezing. At still felt right.

"Beast boy!" Yelled Robin from downstairs. Beast boy rolled his eyes. "What?!" He called back. "Get down here! There's something here for you!" Yelled his leader. Beast boy and Raven looked at each other. Then got up and went down to the Ops room.

When there, a purple orb with a screen showing Mento, hovered next to Robin.

"Uh, hey Mento. What's up?" Beast boy asked nervously.

"Beast boy." Mento began. "You and your leader are requested in the Dayton manor as soon as possible. Your other teammates may accompany you if needed. There is an urgent matter regarding your uncle and the vigilante, the Joker. I cannot explain it now, which is why you will meet the Doom Patrol and I at the manor for further information. Over." The screen went black.

Beast boy just stared at the blank screen, taking in what he'd just heard.

"Friends, why does he need us?" Asked Starfire.

"Because we've faced him before." Said Beast boy, still staring at the empty screen. "He needs our help."

* * *

Beast boy, Robin, and Raven loaded onto the T-ship. Beast boy said that if they were going to the manor, they'd be there for a while. Therefore, Starfire and Cyborg stayed behind to look after the city. Beast boy convinced Robin to let Raven come since she had been the one tortured by the two madmen.

"You will be careful?" Starfire asked her boyfriend.

"Yes." Robin responded.

"Do you promise?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He cupped her cheek in his palm. "You have my word." He said. The two shared a deep kiss which Raven rolled her eyes at.

"C'mon, dudes! Let's go!" Called Beast boy. The couple broke apart and said goodbye again.

"See ya, Cy." Said Beast boy, fist bumping his friend.

"See ya little dude." Cyborg responded. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, whispering in in Beast boy's ear. "No hanky-panky."

Beast boy felt the urge to punch his friend in the the face when he figured out what he'd said.

When they got into their seats in the T-ship, Raven was the first to pop the question.

"How do we get there?"

"Simple. We trace the pod's travels." Said Beast boy.

"We don't need to do that. I've got my GPS to calculate their whereabouts." said Robin.

"That won't help you Robin. They're in their away location in Europe. The pod will take us their." Argued Beast boy.

"That thing's memory could've been deleted. The GPS is the logical way. This I know." Robin stated.

"Well I know the Doom Patrol. If they sent out a pod to get to us, they're likely in their two most occupied locations: Europe or the jungle. And since that Brotherhood of Evil thing, they're not gonna be anywhere near that place. So, we take the pod." Said Beast boy firmly.

"I am your leader and-" Robin said.

"Guys." Said Raven.

"Is there a problem, Robin?" Asked Beast boy angrily.

Robin was silent for a moment. "Take the pod." He grumbled.

"Hmph." Beast boy muttered. Raven rolled her eyes. _Boys. _she thought.

The trip mainly consisting of silent tension. Even Raven wished someone say something. She could practically see the discouraged looks on her teammate's faces as they piloted to Europe.

After a few hours of probably the most silent trip the Titans had ever been on, they finally reached a beautiful European mansion. They landed on the landing dock on the roof of the building. There, they were greeted by Beast boy's family.

"Garfield!" Said Elasta-girl as she ran to meet her son. She and Beast boy hugged tightly dear life when they met. "Hey Ma." He said. She let go of him to get a good look at him.

"Oh, look at you. You're all grown up now." She said, her eyes watering as she smiling brightly at the green boy.

"Beast boy." Said Mento, approaching the boy. Everyone held their breath as to what would happen next. Mento held out his hand and Beast boy shook it, though the tension still remained when neither of them smiled.

"Hey kid." Said Robot man and Negative man. "'Sup guys." Said Beast boy, his smile returning as he shook their hands.

"Robin I presume." Said Mento, shaking Robin's hand.

"Yes sir. I remember you from the battle with the Brotherhood." Said Robin, half smiling to be polite.

Mento half smiled as well. "Same here, son. Good to see your team again." He said.

Raven and Elasta-girl looked at each other and eventually said hello but nothing more. Beast boy noticed this and ran to Raven's side.

"Mom. This is Raven. I know you guys met, but a lot changed. We're dating now!" He said, putting his arm on Raven's shoulder.

Raven wasn't sure of what to do. She looked at Beast boy for a few moments then turned to the Doom Patrol, who'd heard the conversation. She smiled at them weakly. Elasta-girl and Mento were shocked. She could sense the distrust radiating from them. Meanwhile, Robot man and Negative man smirked.

"'Bout time, frog face. Never thought anybody'd look past the green." Robot man said, smugly. Beast boy could tell he'd have a lot of teasing coming up.

Mento invited the Titans inside. Their, they were showed to their rooms that they would be staying in the next few nights. Raven said she'd need to stay in that room for a while to meditate, given all the tension in the air.

XXXXXX

Later that day, Elast-girl (Rita) and Beast boy were catching up in the sitting room.

"And then, out of the blue, Plasmus pops up out of nowhere! So, using the combat skills Rae taught me, I turned into an elephant and round-house kicked it down the sewer!", Beast boy finished his story. Rita smiled at him, though there was one thing she was very interested to discus.

"Well done. So, dear, how long have you been with this um... Raven?" Rita asked her son.

"Over three months now." said Beast boy, sitting back didn't at his seat with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Wow! Well, that's quite some time. I don't believe I heard anything of this until now..." She said, looking down at her tea. She didn't like being kept in the dark, especially when it involved anything to do with Beast boy.

"Yeah. Heh. Rae kinda wanted to keep the whole thing on the low. Besides, I'm no good with writing letters..." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He felt guilty not telling his mom about his first, real girlfriend.

"It's alright Garfield. How are things between you two?" She asked, still not looking him in the eye.

Garfield was now suspicious of his mother's behavior. "Fine..." He said slowly. He knew that look on Rita's face. It was full of distrust and nervousness. What if she didn't approve...

"Great actually." He said defensively. Rita's eyes shot up at his tone. He was about to say something else until he heard Raven's voice.

"Excuse me?" She asked, poking her head in to see the family members. She slowly walked in the room. "May I come in?" She asked nervously. She was no longer in her winter uniform, but in her normal one. Plus her cloak that she only wore in public.

"Course Rae!" Said Garfield, patting the spot on the couch next to him. She quietly sat down, trying to avoid Rita's disproving stare.

"So Raven," Rita began. Raven's anxiety grew.

"I was curious of how your powers work. Would you mind explaining?" She asked, stirring her tea.

Some relief coursed through Raven. "Yes. Um, my powers are fueled by emotion. In order for them to do what I want, I haft to keep my emotions balanced. It's the same case as to when I fly." Explained Raven.

"So if you were to lose control of your emotions, what would happen?" Rita asked. Garfield really didn't like the suspicious look on her face.

"Well, it used to be where objects would burst with my negative energy. But I fixed that problem." Said Raven, eagerly adding that last part.

The questioning look find not leave Rita's face as she scanned the girl.

"And how exactly did you get your powers?" She asked. Oh god, not that question! Raven thought.

"Well, since I'm half demon and half human and all, I got the looks and spirit of a human, but I have the powers that most demons have. For instance empathy, inter dimensional transportation, certain spells, and a others." Raven explained.

"So that means that you get your powers from your father, correct?" Rita asked, looking Raven in the eye. "Mom." Beast boy muttered, realizing these questions were going too far.

Raven's eyes widened. She hated it when anyone referred to Trigon as her father. Not only did it anger her, but it hurt her. Made her feel like she was just a portal all over again.

"Raven! Come down to the evidence room!" Yelled Robin. Raven immediately got up and went to see her leader and Mento down the hall.

"Mom!" Said Garfield, looking at Rita with shock and anger.

"What? Gar what did I-" she said.

"Why were you interrogating her like that? Where do your powers come from? Asking About Trigon? Really?!" Said Beast boy, angry with his mother.

"Garfield Logan, I was simply asking-" she started.

"You just don't trust her, do you?" Beast boy said disapprovingly. Rita went silent. Beast boy shook his head. "She's a hero, Rita. A hero like me. I don't care where she came from, Or what she's been through. She my girlfriend and pretty much the only person who's really ever cared about me like this!" Beast boy said firmly.

"What's going on?" Said Mento, entering the room. The three were silent. Finally Beast boy stormed out of the room.

"What happened?" Asked Mento, sitting down next to his wife. Rita sighed.

"I just don't trust her. Raven. I know that she's a heroine but..." Said Rita.

Mento put his arm around her. "I think you don't trust her because she's our son's first girlfriend. It's normal, dear. I don't entirely trust her either. But we haft to at least give her a chance." He said. Rita's eyes watered slightly.

"I just want him to be happy, Steve. I just feel like he could do better..." She said, feeling ashamed of her opinion.

"Garfield's growing up, Rita. I think he knows who's best for him now. Please. Let's just do our best to make them both happy." He said, holding her hand.

She sighed. "Alright. I will." She said. The two shared a sweet kiss.

XXXXXX

"Did you recognize the man?" Asked Robin. He and Raven sat across from each other at Mento's desk. They were discussing Raven's kidnapping.

"No. The only thing distinct about him was the faded scars on the sides of his mouth. After that all I remember is pain and then, nothing." She responded, looking down at her hands.

Robin eyed her suspiciously. "There something you're Not telling me Raven?" He asked.

Raven wasn't sure of how to answer that. "Robin. When Starfire first met Batman, how did he react? Dud he welcome her or..." She asked.

"Well, it was kinda awkward at first. He was a little cold towards her since he's Batman. But with some help from Alfred they warmed up about as much as Batman can warm up." he responded. "Why?"

"Elasta-girl doesn't trust me." Said Raven. "I don't know if it's because I'm half demon, or just because I'm Beast Boy's first girlfriend. I just don't think that any of them do."

"They're just adjusting, Rae. Once they see how great you to are together, they'll accept you. I mean, you got me to, right?" He said, smiling at her. Raven weakly returned the smile.

"It's just the things she brought up. Trigon, my powers. It's like she wanted to bring out my demonic half in some way." She said.

"Raven. I'm not saying what she did was right, but she's just concerned for Beast boy. Just give her time." Robin said.

"I hope you're right." She responded, looking into the distance.

XXXXXX

That night Raven lay awake, thinking of 's (Rita's) disapproval in her. She wanted to listen to Robin, but she couldn't fight the feeling that maybe she was right. What if she wasn't good enough for Beast boy.

Someone then knocked on her door.

"Yes?" She answered. Beast boy opened they door a crack. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Sure." She responded, needing comfort.

He walked in and sat on her bed. "You can lay down if you want." She said. She knew that was a bold move, but she felt that it was alright.

Beast boy's eyes widened, but complied and crawled under the covers next to her.

"I'm sorry about Rita." He said. She sighed. "Don't be. She has the right to be suspicious of her son dating a half breed." she said.

"You do know I'm not gonna let them get in the way, my parents." He said. "Gar." She argued. "No. They can't control me like this. I deserve to be with who I want to be with, and you do too." He said firmly.

Raven knew there was no convincing him otherwise. "I love you." She whispered.

She could imagine his smile. "Love ya too, Rae." He said.

For a while they just snuggled there. Until Raven noticed Beast boy kept rubbing his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just sore is all." He said, rubbing his back.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" She asked.

"Uhh..." He wasn't sure on how to respond. "Sure." he finally said.

"Top off." She said. "Huh?" He asked, taken aback.

"Well I can't give you a massage with a shirt." She said.

"Oh! Right." He said, removing his shirt. She looked his over as he did.

He wasn't buff like Robin, but had some decent muscle to him. He lay down, blushing hard. She carefully rubbed his back, realizing how tense he was. An involuntary shudder ran through him at her touch. She pressed harder, trying to mend whatever was sore. He moaned slightly as she did. Suddenly,something inside Beast boy flicked. His moans turned into growls and his pupils shrunk.

"You're good on the back." He said, his voice dropping an octave. "Thanks." She muttered, worried by his change in behavior.

"Y'know, I'm kinda sore in the front" He purred. He rolled over, giving her a full view of his chest. She swallowed but shrugged her doubts off and rubbed his stomach and chest. Finally, she stopped.

"What?" He asked, discouraged. She tried to think of an answer quick.

"I think that this might be easier for me if you stood up." She said. He smirked. "As you wish." He said, getting up. They stood there, face to face. She continued to massage his front, shoulders, and back. Beast boy couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into a hungry kiss. She immediately responded and kissed him back. She pulled away and smirked up at him. She stood on her tippie-toes and kissed his pointy ear. He stiffened at this but soon relaxed. She bit him lightly. Not even close to breaking the skin, but enough to make him respond. As she did she continued to move her hands along his skin. Beast boy felt as though he were in heaven.

_How are those hands so smooth? _he thought. She settled down on her feet again and kissed him. She stopped rubbing and wrapped her hands around his neck. His put his on her waist which eventually trailed down to her hips. She could sense those same strong emotions again, and knew the Beast could take over at any moment.

Beast boy could feel his animal side creeping in too. He stopped the kiss and looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry." he said, looking at the ground. "I did it again."

"But I allowed it." She said. They were silent for a few moments.

"I still started it." He groaned.

"It's fine. I rather enjoyed it to be honest." she said. His eyes widened.

"Me too. You're uh, you're good with..." He said, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. "It's a skill I learned on Azarath. It was a sign of friendship and respect, there." "But a lot more here." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled. "Depends on who you're doing it for." She said.

Beast boy yawned. "Yeesh. All that hormonal mess made me tired." He joked, stretching.

Raven rolled here eyes. "Yeah. Goodnight." She said. Before he left for his room, he decided to mention one more thing.

"Oh. And, Rae? This whole body rub thing? I hope this becomes a habit." He said, his eyebrows wiggling again. She shook her head.

"You and me both, Gar." she muttered, then lay in her bed.

**Sorry all you twelve year-olds! Hope I didn't scar you for life!:D anyways, hope ya liked the chapter. This took me forever so you'd better have enjoyed it! Lol jk. See ya! **

**-Same as I am**


	15. Not a chapter, just a question

**hey peeps. I might be redoing some of this story to make it less romantic. Do u think I should? Or is it ok like This? Please respond on your opinion. I don't wanna make this like the Teen Titans version of Twilight or something. So anyway, review &/or pm me. I could really use some help here. Thanks for reading! Bye! **

**- Same As I Am**


End file.
